Aftermath
by You and I are a Bad Romance250
Summary: Summery: it’s been 20 years since breaking dawn and the Cullen’s are having to good life until now. What happens when the Volturi retune to come back and get revenge on them for what happened at the end of breaking dawn?
1. the beginning and sad story

Aftermath

**Summery: **it's been 20 years since breaking dawn and the Cullen's are having to good life until now. What happens when the Volturi retune to come back and get revenge on them for what happened at the end of breaking dawn?

**Bella's point of view**

Chapter 1: the beginning and sad story

Me Edward and Renesmee where going out to hunt and of course Jacob came with us because he would never leave Renesmee alone for one minute. One time he almost went into the girls bathroom to see of she was safe which was absolutely funny except for the fact that Alice had a vision of see him brake down her door as she was using the bathroom so Edward had to convince him to stay (and when I say convince I mean he a to force his to). Today we were going hunting near the town so we were going to be extra careful because we did have a little with so hunters lately. One of us I'm not going to say who, Jacob!! Left a big wolf print in the dirt when he was running through the woods with Renesmee when they were on their date going up to Canada. So me and Edward were on the watch to make sure that we were safe and that Jacob doesn't do anything to get Edward made at him. We found a big group of dear near-bye so we drank out fill and then we were on out way to see Charlie in the hospital.

It wasn't very long ago when we found out that Charlie had skin cancer. Apparently he had it for a while and it spread to other places on his body so it couldn't be stopped. This came to me really hard because I didn't know that this was going to happen when I went to see him. Sam from Jacobs pack had been with Charlie because they somehow made a friend ship because of Billy. On our way to the hospital we got word that Charlie might do something unexpected but we couldn't be sure. When we got to the hospital there was a strong smell of blood and Edward got a little nervous because he thought that it was going to be uncomfortable (for God's sake Edward stop worrying were going to be fine!!!) but it wasn't.

I went straight up to the fount desk and she looked and me in envy which didn't bother me because I was here to see my father. The lady at the desk asked for my name (for crying out loud I come here almost everyday!!! Since I found out about Charlie which was about a month ago) I said Bella Cullen and the lady once again tried to hit on my husband. As I walked down the hall was I thought about that night when I found out.

_Flash back_

Charlie had gone over to La Push to go and see Billy and when he was over there but Alice couldn't see anything because Sam was there so I came home from I shopping night that I had with my daughter because it was something that I wanted to do ( I don't know how we got there without Alice but we did) but why I got home Edward said that Charlie had called and that he wanted to talk to me at Billy's the only reason why we are allowed there is because of Renesmee and Jacob. Charlie said that he only wanted to talk to me so I knew right then something was up because Charlie loved everyone else just as much as me so it had to be important. When I got to Billy's house Charlie looked like he had just confessed a murder which was almost funny because he was a cop but I didn't say anything. I asked him what was wrong but a first he looked like he didn't want to tell me but it didn't last long because a soon a I said dad there was a reason why you called me down here so talk he broke down right in front of me.

I couldn't take it I went over to him and hugged and he said "Bella I have skin cancer and I let it get so out of hand that they can't help me now". As soon as he said that I felt like I had been just attacked by every vampire and werewolf that I knew. Right then if I could still cry I would have flooded the whole house. Charlie cried for a good 20 minutes before he started he told me that he was sorry that he didn't get the help that he should of and that he regretted not do anything. After we talked we decided that he needed to stay in the hospital so that he might get better and that we could see if it was getting worse. Later I decided to walk home and Billy told me quiet enough that only I can hear that Jacob or someone would bring it home. I left and started to walk back to think about all that happened. Alice must have saw me coming and also that I was upset because all my family came to fine me. When they got there I just shut down I couldn't do anything I just feel to the ground but Edward caught me. Because of my shield Alice couldn't see what I was going to day but she can see certain things about me.

As soon as I was able to speak I said to them all "Charlie has skin cancer and there is nothing any of the doctors can do to really save him". Right after a said this and also once everyone possessed the thought they all came up and hugged me. Jacob and Renesmee were the ones who where able to cry because Charlie is like a second dad to Jacob and Nessie was crying because Charlie was her beloved grandpa. Everyone was in shock by this.

_End of flash back_

I found Charlie's room and knocked on the door and Charlie soon told me to come in. Charlie had gotten a lot worse since he told me now he could hardly walk he just sat around all day. I never thought the day would come where I had to see this. Charlie motioned for me to come and sit with him and so I did because I talked to the doctor on the way and he said that Charlie didn't have long to live which made this even harder for me. Me and him talked for a while before Edward, Nessie and Jacob came in to see Charlie, I got up and let Nessie talk with him because I knew that she really love him so they began to talk and I decided that I was going to let them talk be themselves because Renesmee always get really emotional when she comes here. I told Jake and Edward that we should let them talk and we told them that we were going to be in the hall so we went to the food court there but I decided that I was going somewhere else to see some other people.

**Where is Bella going? And what are Nessie and Charlie going to talk about find out when I put on the next chapter :]**


	2. Bella's visit and a new member?

Chapter 2: Bella's visit and a new member of the family?

I was walking down to place where I have been before it was somewhere were I like to come and see certain people. I come here a lot to see some very special people who need the attention. I walked into the big room and was surrounded by children who love it when I come to see them. They all hugged me and asked me to play with them which I said yes to because I loved to see them happy. One of the girls by the name of Anna who was in a tragic car accident with her mom and dad was there, she was so sweat I always felt happy to be around her because even all the things that she went threw she still thought of others before herself which was the best thing in the world. Anna came up to me and asked if we could go for a walk because it was really warm out even though there were clouds covering the whole sky. I told her that I would love to go because I felt a very strong connection with her.

We told everyone that we were going to be back and on our way out we saw Carlisle so I asked to make sure that was alright that we were going out for a walk and he said yes. Carlisle asked where we were going and I said that we were just going to the park to walk by the pond. On the way out we passed by Edward and Jacob and they saw us coming. Anna was always shy around Jacob but I just think it was because of the fact that he was huge! Edward she was finer around. I walked up to Edward and gave him a sweet kiss before I told him where we were going. Edward wanted to come with us but I think that might have scared Anna a little because I heard her heart move quicker, I told Edward that we were going to be fine and that there was no need for him to come so we started to walk out but then something occurred to me that I had to tell Charlie that I was going to be right back.

I told Anna to stay here with Edward and Jacob and I knew that she was more fine with Edward then Jacob so she agreed and I walk to Charlie's room, I opened the door quietly and saw that him and Nessie were crying about something and when I saw this a could literally feel the sadness and the pain come off me because I knew that Charlie didn't have long to spend with her which was one of the most offal feelings I have ever had. I closed the door and made my way out to get Anna. As I was on my way out to find her, I heard the conversation that they were having which was a little weird because it was between Anna and Jacob which was something I didn't think was going to happen for a long time. I guess that Anna and Jake were becoming good friends because they were laughing at something. I came around the corner to see that they were all laughing. Then something hit me I guess u could say I thought about the fact that Jacob and Nessie could adopt Anna because all of her family died in that car accident. That was shortly lived though because I knew if we let her live with us we would have to tell her our secret and then we would either have to keep her a secret herself or turn her into a vampire which I really didn't want to do. As I made my way to them I couldn't help but feel bad for all the people who were here and looked sad, I really wish I could have done something to make it all go away.

When I got over to them Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest (man I love him). It was still cloudy so we went out for a walk and Anna would always walk in between me and Edward but this time she was with Jacob which was a good thing because Edward right now was standing behind me with his arms around my waist and kissing up and down my neck which really was distracting me. While Edward and me were talking I noticed how Jacob kept looking over at me, I was going to go over to him and ask him what was wrong but the Alice came running at a human speed towards us. When she got to us she said that she had a vision and that Anna was going to become part of our family. I couldn't believe it Nessie and Jack were going to adopt her! Well there was something that Alice said she somewhat saw but then it diapered so we just like it go. We had to head back because it looked like it was going to rain soon. When we got back Nessie and Jack asked if they could talk to us.

The first words out of Nessie's mouth were that they wanted to have Anna come live with us. Carlisle said that it shouldn't be a problem we just had to ask her and see if she wanted to come and live with us. The whole family headed to Anna's room and when we got there she looked like she was going to pass out. I totally forgot that she never meet all of our family members. She knew me and Edward and of course Carlisle and Esme and Jack and Nessie but the others were new. We quickly introduced everyone and then it came down to the moment of truth Nessie and Jack said at the same time "Anna would you like to come and live with us?"

* * *

** ya i know major hanger, i am so sorry that i havn't been able to update i have had so much going on and then i lost my stories for a short time. anyways thanks for all of your support and i can't wait to see what all of you think! :]**


	3. Notice

Hello my dearest readers I just wanted to tell you all that I am going to take a long break from writing because it just isn't coming to me right now I wish that I could do more but I can't seem to write anything good right now. Please don't leave me! I just need time to get everything in order then I hope to start up again. Thank you for staying with me for so long!!!! If anyone wants to help and give me some ideas to make my story go over better I would love it I have gotten some but I want to know what you all want so let me know.


	4. Last Review

**Oh my God! I am so sorry that I am the biggest fool on the planet! So I am planning on coming back and soon to I'm going to start up my writing again. A lot of shit has happened in my life and I just forgot about writing but now I'm back and ready to kick some ass! Ok so but here are my questions for you"**

**Ok so first do you want me to restart my story?**

**Do you want me to just keep going from where I left off and just write better and finish up?**

**Or do you want me to start a whole new story?**

**Ok so here are your choices I am coming back but I'm getting a head start again and so you won't see anything new until after December 23.**

**But please leave my a review to let me know what you want me to do even though I'm sure you have all left me for being a lazy ass.**

**Thanks and I love you all!**


End file.
